


10 things i hate about you

by krissuwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: High School, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), M/M, rivals to allies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissuwu/pseuds/krissuwu
Summary: when it comes to park chanyeol, it was hate at first sight.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 34
Kudos: 108
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	10 things i hate about you

Baekhyun stands at the precipice of the cliff, bathed in sunlight and washed in ocean mist. In his hands he clutches a paper filled with all the things he’s planned to say,his stomach tossing and churning with the force of a tempest. Everyone is watching him, everyone is waiting. Baekhyun crumples the paper up in his hands. Now he speaks.

“I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair.” When Baekhyun first met Chanyeol, he sported the most God awful mullet the smaller man had ever seen; blonde, scruffy and wispy like a dandelion. The hair coupled with his egocentric, arrogant, self-important personality, drove Baekhyun mad. More than anything, Baekhyun hated that someone who wasn’t scared of his  _ own  _ caustic personality existed. Worse, Chanyeol found him amusing.

“I hate the way you drive my car. I hate it when you stare.” Baekhyun remembers the time they’d defaced Baekhyun’s ex-girlfriend’s house, all the way back in high school, all those years ago. He remembers when they parked on a grassy hill, overlooking the whole town, under the stars. He remembers Chanyeol’s eyes on him, those large, usually fiery eyes, so  _ so _ soft. 

“I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind.” There was a night, back then, when Chanyeol walked all the way to Baekhyun’s house, just to sit with him on his roof. Baekhyun’s heart stutters when he remembers the way Chanyeol had tripped over his own two feet, trying to find purchase on the slippery roofing in those big, stupid boots. Baekhyun hadn’t wanted him then, resented the way Chanyeol could read his every emotion, written all over his face in bold ink.

“I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme.” In the school courtyard, Baekhyun screaming his lungs out, Chanyeol giving as good as he got. Standing there in their prom suits. Baekhyun had felt so betrayed when he saw Chanyeol there, dancing with the girl he’d sworn to help Baekhyun get back at. 

“I hate it, I hate the way you’re always right. I hate it when you lie.” Baekhyun was all alone. Alone when Chanyeol threw his hands up in exasperation, swearing that the smaller man was acting like a child, that he felt bad about what they’d done, and wanted to make up for it.  _ Had it all been a lie?  _ Baekhyun remembers thinking, staring at his bedroom ceiling. In the end Baekhyun was wrong; he wasn’t angry with Chanyeol for dancing with her, but for not dancing with him.

“I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry.” In the end, he’d lost the only real friend he’d ever had. The only person to make Baekhyun laugh until there were tears threatening to spill from his eyes, gasping for breath. Chanyeol was cold to him, but Baekhyun could see through the hard exterior, could see the sadness in his eyes, the disappointment. If only Baekhyun would say something, if only he’d tell him how he really felt.

“I hate it when you’re not around, and that fact that you didn’t call.” Baekhyun remembers the long nights spent staring at his still phone on the bed next to him. He remembers the way he’d missed Chanyeol’s stupid mullet, and his big stupid eyes, and his stupid combat boots. His big, stupid, booming laugh. 

“But mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you.” Most of all, Baekhyun still remembers the pavement under his feet, running and running. He found Chanyeol at the park where they used to plot their next deviant escapade. His long legs kicked in the gravel, scuffing up those same combat boots. 

“Not even close,” Baekhyun had stood in front of Chanyeol, determined to tell him everything, even if it would scar him.

“Not even a little bit,” The way Chanyeol’s eyes had widened is forever imprinted in his mind, and smiles while he looks up into them, now.

“Not even at all.” Baekhyun remembers the way Chanyeol’s lips had felt against his, kissing his first love on the kid swings at the park.

He finishes speaking with a smile on his face, tears running freely down his face. Chanyeol’s crying too, and he still has that stupid mullet. He’s Baekhyun’s first, and only, love, standing in front of him, in front of the altar. The love Baekhyun feels is larger than life, it fills the air all around them, and a few emotional guests shed silent tears.

Chanyeol kisses him now, wet and messy on account of all the crying. The guests all applaud. Chanyeol’s fingers hold him tight, grounding him, pressing against the gold band around his ring finger.

“I hate you.” Chanyeol murmurs against Baekhyun’s lips. “You made my vows sound so lame.” 

Baekhyun pulls away, and his lover, his  _ husband’s _ , eyes are red. “I love you, too.”

The rest of the congregation fades away, going their separate ways, while Baekhyun and Chanyeol sit on the edge of the sliff, their legs dangling over the edge. The sun is setting, casting them in it’s warm, peach glow. Chanyeol’s head rests on his shoulder, and Baekhyun looks down at the balled up speech in his fist, at the poem he’s written about Chanyeol back in his senior year Lit class. He smiles at the angry words, his teenage frustration with the man pressed up against him. Baekhyun let’s the ball tumble down from his fist, and throws his love out to the sea.


End file.
